The solider dragoon
by Bloodyredshade
Summary: A teenager with a variety of skills and a bad love life wishes to go to a place where he dosn't have to worry about the trivial stuff. How will he affect the LOD world. OCXRose Swearing and violence is allowed.


_Hello everyone. I have been thinking about it and I have decided to make a Legend of Dragoon. I have been a fan of this game for six years. At first I thought it was a crappy PS1 game but I was wrong very wrong. I've read a lot of fanfic's on fan fiction and I have to say some don't meet my expectations. I hope I meet a lot of yours. Peace I hope everyone likes this even people that have never played the game. But if you get a chance to buy this game I highly recommend it._

"_talking"_

_Thoughts_

"_Dragon speech"_

I am a loser

"Fuck! Godamn it!" The voice yelled through out the house. An Asian looking teen walked into the house and slammed the door behind him. He sat down on the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. He wore a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans and dirty tennis shoes. He was five feet tall and had short black hair . You couldn't tell but he was a junior in high school. And currently going over his life.

_My life sucks. You know people say I'm going to get a growth spurt, I think their full of shit. I am in high school but I am only five feet tall, I look like a middle schooler. _The door opened and here comes the source of all my problems.

"Hello bro." My bigger brother had just come home.

_My brother is an all American Quarter back. Yep the pride and soul in the family. He was six two and had the figure of a god. He was smart, funny and most importantly looked like an adult which lured my current girlfriend to him._

_Me I am the families shame. I don't do big sports like my brother like football or soccer and baseball. I am more of a martial artist kind of guy. I have a black belt in judo, a seventh degree black belt in karate, I do kendo and have a black belt in mui thai. But that doesn't matter to my folks they just like American football and soccer and baseball. I couldn't care less. I am also very short so I look like a little boy instead of a junior I hate it. _

_I hate a lot of things like my families fake attitude. Yeah like were the perfect family. I hate my parents because they rather watch my brother throw the winning touchdown than see me trounce a guy two weight classes above me. But the thing I hate the most is my brother that big, son of a bitch, girlfriend stealing, football throwing, six foot two, giant walking sack of shit, smile wearing bastard. Like I have a hard enough time getting a girlfriend that bastard just has to steal them. You know a lot of people don't know this but I was on the football team. Yeah you think that they would notice a guy as short as me on the team but they didn't because I was hardly seen because the coach said I was too small to go on the field. Yeah like I didn't have enough low self esteem before I came here any way after the season was over I counted how many times I got in…zero. So I figured since the coach wouldn't put me in I wouldn't show up next year. But I didn't break away with nothing. I got the habit of working out and running at the gym. So now I look like a muscular little boy. Shit._

"Hey Matt." I said flatly.

"Hey what's wrong little bro." He gave me a sad smile and put his hand on my shoulder…what an asshole I shrugged off his hand.

"You should know girlfriend stealer." I got up and got a glass of water from the sink he just stood their with a sad look on his face.

"So you saw that huh?" It wasn't really a question it was a statement.

"Yeah did you think I wouldn't find out about you two." I glared at him.

"Well it was just a little thing I mean…" I cut him off.

"A little thing? You looked like you were trying to eat her tonsils!" I yelled at him.

"Well maybe you should grow taller than you wouldn't have to worry about me stealing your girlfriends!" He yelled back.

_Hell no fuck that shit, he's been getting to what's coming to him since he stole my first girlfriend. _

I lifted my hand up in a fist and was about to punch him in the stomach when something stopped my hand. I looked back and saw my father.

"What do you think you're doing James." He me an intense glare that he thought still scared me."

_My father is six foot probably where my brother got it from. He was heavily muscled from his work as a lumberjack. Of course he would protect his investment._

"I'm giving this bastard what he deserves a good old fashion ass whopping." I glared at my brother. I was so focused on him that I didn't see the hand that was coming toward my cheek with a resounding smack it hit my face.

_Meet my mother, she is about five one which is where I probably got my height from. She was beautiful once upon a time smoking and drinking has ruined most of it. She like my father would protect her investment of getting out of this little shack we call a home. _

"Hello mother I didn't know you got home from the bar this early." I gave her a cheeky little smile.

"Don't sass talk your mom now go upstairs and get ready for dinner." My father commanded.

So like a good little son I obeyed. After setting up the table and sitting down I heard a knock at the door which symbolized the guest we were waiting for. I quickly excused myself and went to the door. I opened it up to see the one person I never wanted to see again Rose.

My violet haired goddess with the snow white skin. I loved her violet contact lens and the way it glowed when the light bounced off them. I loved her voice as it danced around my ears, I loved her rose red lips and her long black hair that went down her back and ended at her waist. All I could think of when I first saw her was that she was a goddess and I was so happy when she said yes when I asked her out. That I couldn't help but scream out loud yes in front of the entire school. My heart bursted with heat, it felt like it was coming out of my chest. But than I remembered that afternoon when I saw her making out with my brother and my heart went back to ice. The heat turned on me and burned me from the inside , I could still feel it smoldering in my chest.

I could see it in her eyes that she was shocked to see me this angry. I calmly gestured her to come in and hesitantly she did. I escorted her to the table were all the food was laid out. We ate in uncomfortable silence. No one talking that is until my mom said something that ruined the entire event.

"So I hear your dating Matt now dear." She said in a happy voice.

And that's when I couldn't take it anymore I quickly but quietly excused myself from the table not bothering to hear her stuttering reply. I made my way up to my room and shut the door. I quickly crashed in my bed not caring to take off my shoes. I scanned my room. My bed was small. I had a little dresser where I put all my trophies on. There was a lot. I looked at my walls where a set of Katana's hung. Next to them was a sniper rifle which I used on hunting trips and a few boxes of ammo about a thousand rounds, next to that was a few instrument to clean it. Around the room where chemistry books. It was surprisingly easy to make new shells for the sniper rifle all you need was a few ingredients for the gunpowder and a bullet shaping case which he all had. That was all he had in his tiny room and to tell you the truth he was fine with it. This was his sanctuary, his place to stay when being overshadowed by his brother meant nothing. Where he was king and he loved it, it always brought him peace. Until now, his mother words kept ringing into his head. He couldn't take it anymore a single tear fell down his eyes.

_How could this happen. I go from having the best thing in my life turn into a cluster fuck. I wish that I could go to a place where none of this matters._

"_You can little one."_

_What the fuck? Who is that!_

"_You should shut your mouth so you may know who I am."_

_Well than who are you?_

"_I am a dragoon spirit."_

_And what the fuck is that! And why are you talking to me?_

"_I am a dragon or the spirit of one condensed into a stone. I contain immense power enough if in the capable hands to destroy a thousand cities. And the reason I am talking to you is that you may be the one to finally hold my power."_

_Wow what a…load of bullshit._

"_Not bullshit kid but actual fact."_

_Than why not choose my brother._

"_Your brother may be taller but besides that you are one and the same. You have the same taste in girls, you have the same habits, you both like the same food, you both like shooting and both of you have hatred in your hearts. The only difference is that you have the means to do it. You have study many martial arts, you have practiced sword play, you are the best shooter I have ever seen when it comes to shooting a sniper rifle and you know how it feels to be shunned. Where your going your going to need all your skills." _

_Okay…so what do you need me for? I mean you're a dragon that can destroy a thousand cities._

"_I need you to help the others."_

_Others you mean more like me? Ones that have been contacted by other dragoon spirits._

"_Yes and since I am only a dragoon spirit I have no corporal form, I can only communicate with ones that I think are worthy like yourself."_

_What do you want me to do and where do I go to help the others._

"_I want you to show them that I am the strongest dragoon spirit and that we are the ultimate pair. And that none can stop us. And the answer to your second question is that when you find me I will transport us to the place in need. But for now gather your rifle and your other weapons. Bring everything needed for a war, I will guide you to where I lay."_

_Well than what are we waiting for. If you can get me out of this place I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. _

"_Than follow." _

The conversation now over. James got up from his bed tears no forgotten and grabbed a bag. He stuffed his gym bag with all his cleaning supplies for his rifle and Katana's. He also put the shell making material in there. He put on tight black jeans with many pockets and a black shirt. Over his shirt he put a jacket. He stuffed his pockets with shells for his Sniper rifle. He grabbed his Katana's and strapped it to the sheaths on his back covered by the jacket. He put up the collar up so it covered up the handles. He put on heavy combat boots. After he was done he picked up his bag with his left hand with his right hand moved the sniper rifle onto his shoulder adjusting the strap he sat down on his bed and waited for everyone to go to bed.

James stopped hearing noises at around eleven. Than he quietly snuck out of the house just as he reached the corner of the street the dragoon spirit contacted him.

"_Hello again James."_

_Yeah I just got out of the house now where are you?_

"_Down to business I like that about you James. You know that place you people call Snakes cove. In the middle cave in the back you will find me."_

_See you than._

_Twenty minutes later_

_You know this is a lot harder than I thought._

"_Yeah I guess you forgot about how high I am."_

_Yeah well it's a good thing I am strong or I would have fallen a long time ago. Just one more ledge and…got it._

I quickly pulled myself up and took a breather.

_That was a long fucking climb._

"_You said it."_

_Okay before we continue is there anything else I should know like are you booby trapped or something._

"_No I am just waiting on a pedestal." _

_Okay I'll be there in a few minutes._

_An hour later_

A dirty and tired James walked into a underground cavern and spotted the dragoon stone. It was a colorful stone. It changed colors every couple of seconds. It's beauty was lost to James

"You son of a bitch!"

"_What?" _

"You said there was nothing blocking you from me. You didn't mention the deep drops in the tunnel floor, or the sharp stalagmites that fall when noise echoes, the man eating bugs or the quicksand."

"_Well I still had to test you. You didn't think I would give my power to a person unworthy of my power."_

_Okay fine I guess it makes sense. What if I couldn't complete your challenges would you have saved me?_

"_No you would have died and been forgotten in this cave."_

_Well thanks for caring…dick._

"_Whatever just grab me. And let me merge with you."_

_Okay keep your pants on._

James now over his anger walked over to the colorful stone. He gazed at the colors shown. Hesitantly he reached out and grabbed it.

_Hey I got to ask when you and I merge what will happen?_

"_Well your going to feel immense pain. Starting now.What! _

And that's when the pain hit. To James it felt like he was stabbed, than shot, than set on fire and repeat the procedure. He couldn't take it he fell on his knees and screamed. He punched the stone floor cracking it a little bit. Than he felt something crawl over him. Some type of membrane crawled up from his feet. It was multicolored and James just knew that it could withstand a lot more damage than he could. When it reached his legs a large piece of the membrane harden creating tough leg guards with a sharp point on the knee part. It continued up going up until it reached his chest than it moved and shifted creating a colorful breast plate that covered his stomach, chest, shoulders and back. Than it moved down his arms creating scales that harden in an instant. When it reached his elbows two think arm guards appeared it continued to his hands which harden and shaped into grieves. After it finished it's work on his hands it moved over his neck and creating scales that covered his neck than it moved over his head. The membrane created a face mask that covered his face. Over his eyes were black lens he guessed to block out the sun. The mask completely covered his head. On the top of his head were three horns that curved back. Than he felt an itching sensation on his back. He couldn't move his arm back to scratch it so he turned around and saw a beautiful pair of wings.

"_You like it?" _

_Yeah, sure it hurt like hell in the beginning but in the end it didn't hurt at all. I hope it's not like this every time it happens._

"_Don't worry the pain was just a one time thing. This is my power I just transferred it to you. To use as you see fit for example grab your rifle. _

James did as he was told and grabbed his rifle. Suddenly the same colorful membrane wrapped itself around the rifle. It underwent a drastic change. The membrane on the butt of the rifle reached out and attached itself to his shoulder making it more steady. The trigger had finger indention making It easier to pull the trigger. The scope turned red and became longer and thicker. The barrel was extended and at the end of the barrel it expanded and than closed. James guessed it was to lower noise.

"_Try to fire it."_

James put his eye to the scope and was surprised that he could see clearer than he had ever seen through a scope. He aimed at the stalagmite and pulled the trigger. James didn't even hear the shot. But it was powerful, when it hit the stalagmite it bursted into shards.

_Wow._

"_Yep. Now to let go of the rifle just think of letting it go."_

James did it and to his shock the membrane retracted into his right arm where it originated.

"_If you pick up your Katana's they will change just like your rifle. And thanks to the grieves if you get disarmed you can still pack a lot of damage with the spikes. You can also fly."_

_Well this is amazing but what if I have to hide._

"_Did you ever wonder why the armor is multicolored. It's for camouflage just think of blending in with your surroundings and your armor and weapon's will change to your surrounding environment"_

_Cool. Now I have only one question where are we going?_

"_To a place called Endness."_

_Where's that?_

"_In another dimension. You might see people you know in there but remember that they are not the same people here. So relationships ended here can be made anew in there." _

_What are you talking about? _

"_When we merged I gained your memories especially the ones about the girl Rose. Surprisingly she looks exactly the same in this dimension as the one were going to._

"_You sound kinda mad._

"_Of course I am she was one of the original seven dragoons that killed me. I was their test dummy for their new powers. When I offered my powers they denied them. So then I used my power to transport to a new dimension to find a user that deserved my power, the power of the solider dragon." _

_So that's your name._

"_Yes I was the best combat dragon there. I could adapt to any situation. The only person I couldn't beat was king of dragons but that was only barely."_

_So when do we leave?_

"_Now."_

James quickly grabbed his bag and rifle. Than he felt a tug on his stomach.

_It's bright. _Was the first thought that popped up in my mind. I opened my eyes to see a lush forest.

"_Welcome to my home,Endness."_

Than something hit my ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

_Shit there's people in trouble._

"_Well what are we waiting for let's go."_

James quickly got up and gathered his stuff than he ran to where the screams came from. It turns out the origins of the screams wasn't that far. I ran up a hill and saw the ruins of a village. I looked into the scope of my rifle and scanned for any survivors. I saw two soldiers in armor with swords strapped to their waist beat down an old man. I made sure there was a round in the rifle and than I sighted the solider on the right. I put my finger on the trigger. And that's when I saw a man with red armor jump over the fence and stab the same solider I targeted in the back. Shortly afterward he dispatched the second one. I saw him go to the old man he was dead already. The man in the red armor continued into the charred ruins of the village. I saw him confront three soldiers, two of them dressed like the other two I saw before the third one had armor that covered his entire body. The fight started shortly after they had a little chat. I was to far away to hear anything they said but what they talked about angered the guy in the red armor. The man in the red armor disposed of the regular solider, the other one ran away after he was taken down. The red armor guy was having a hard time with the commander. The man in red made one fatal flaw he over extended for a second but that was all it took. The commander in one move disarmed the red armor wearing man and put his sword to his neck. I took aim and pulled the trigger.

Bang!

Well that's it. I hope you guys like it. This took me a while to right. You can flame if you want. I hope I reached expectations. Peace. Review please.


End file.
